


A Fate Far Worse

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Things were different now, more than she could know.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	A Fate Far Worse

Amongst many blurred faces, she’d dream of a man with green eyes and glasses. He must’ve meant something to her once.

Time passed strangely for her now in the cold featureless space, in jumps and bounds that didn’t really seem to stitch together, but it always came back to her never-ending reality as she felt the tube connected to her mouth that she sucked from greedily when she felt empty, her limbs always held firm and bound to the surface she was on.

In the corner of her eye she could see another woman, a blurry head of white, but she didn’t know her name. She didn’t even recall her own. Occasionally she could hear faint dull moans and cries of other women that would come from close and far.

The only clue as to the passage of time was as she watched her stomach strangely contort and grow, bigger and bigger, until it would suddenly fall flat again. She felt a strange connection to _something_ during that time but didn’t know what, and would feel a soft dullness afterwards.

She’d felt it innumerable times now.

Sometimes new faces and voices attached would appear, hear one clinically inform others who watched her from above. Fine stock, of pure blood they would say. More than suitable as a carrier of their betters. And then they would depart.

Then her body would change once more.

She'd dream of a man with green eyes and glasses. But Harry Potter was long since dead.

And if she were able to understand it the woman labelled Ginny Weasley would have cried in terror at her fate.


End file.
